


Arrival

by rosie_kairi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: :'), ?? - Freeform, Could be seen as romantic, First Meetings, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess it is?, I'm Bad At Tagging, No beta we die like the classmates in khdr, Pre-Canon, Scala ad Caelum (Kingdom Hearts), all i know is goofball Eraqus and sarcastic Xehanort supremacy /j, idk - Freeform, possible OOC?, probably not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_kairi/pseuds/rosie_kairi
Summary: Xehanort's arrival at Scala Ad Caelum, and how he meet Eraqus
Relationships: Eraqus & Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing this just coming off of a writer's block so forgive me if it feels odd. I had this idea and just really wanted to get it out lol.  
> Also this might be ooc? From what we've seen so far, Eraqus seems like a class clown or a goofball and Xehanort seems somewhat aloof. It's crazy to compare them from Dark Road to BBS and KH3. So I'm just going with what we have and building off of it!  
> As always, I hope you enjoy-

The dark portal swirled in front of him. Xehanort stared up at it with bewildered amazement. The other-worldliness of it contrasts with the quiet and otherwise normal looking play island. The picture-esque tropical beach setting interrupted by the looming portal.

He can feel the strange cloaked figure staring at him expectantly. Xehanort hadn’t the slightest clue where the figure had come from. There were no other boats at the docks when he had arrived. It was like he had just appeared from thin air.

The portal probably had something to do with it, Xehanort thought.

The figure had offered him a way off this island, ignoring all the “waypoint” nonsense that Xehanort didn’t fully comprehend, and by all accounts he should have leapt at the opportunity. A chance to get off of this prison of an island. But forgive him if he doesn’t entirely trust this guy right off the bat. Hesitation wasn’t what he had expected himself to feel, but that’s what he was feeling.

There’s also the fact that he had never thought he would actually be given the opportunity to leave. And now that he was, he was almost having second thoughts. If Xehanort did this, he would be leaving _everything_ behind. His friends, family, everything would be left, and he wouldn't have said so much of a word to indicate that he was leaving. It scared him, but only a little.

His gaze flickered from the portal to the cloaked figure. “I-Is this safe?” he asked.

“Yes, no need to worry.” The figure answered. Xehanort looked back at the portal.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and steadied himself. It’s now or never, right? Xehanort stepped into the portal. His eyes were closed like he was waiting for an impact.

The impact eventually came, in a way. Just in a swift wave of tiredness as soon as he fully stepped into the portal. 

In an instant, Xehanort blacked out.

* * *

He woke up to hard ground pressed against his body. He was laying on the ground.

It felt like he had just woken up from anesthesia, or like he had accidentally taken two things of melatonin instead of one the night before and had just woken up and was still completely disjointed from reality. Not that that had ever happened to Xehanort, heh.

There were voices. Muffled and not completely there. Xehanort couldn't make out what they were saying, everything blended together. He could still register that they _were_ saying something, he just didn't know what.

Along with the voices, Xehanort could hear birds cawing in the distance. Seagulls to be exact. He could also hear the distinct sound of water rolling up against docks. Was he still on Destiny Islands?

No, he couldn't be. There was the distinct lack of pressing heat in the air that was oh so prominent on the islands. Xehanort couldn't feel the sun's unforgiving rays shining down onto him. This sun was much more merciful in that regard.

Xehanort couldn't actually make out any of his surroundings. Everything around him, much like the voices, blended into each other. Just random blurs of color.

In all honesty, it felt like Xehanort was disassociating.

His eyelids began to flutter closed as the need to sleep crashed over him. Xehanort found that he couldn't exactly fight it, he didn't have the energy to. 

So instead of fighting it, he just let it consume him. Sounds began to fizzle out like they were never there in the first place.

As quickly as Xehanort had woken up, he had blacked out once again.

* * *

The second time Xehanort woke up, he was in a bed. He looked around disoriented. As he sat up in bed, Xehanort was struck with a migraine. Cringing, he brought his hand to his head and groaned. After what felt like forever, but in reality was probably like a minute, the migraine lessened in intensity.

Now that he was able to focus on things, Xehanort looked around at the room he was in. The room was almost reminiscent of a nurse's office. There was one bed -the one that he was laying on-, a retractable curtain hanging from the ceiling, and a desk cluttered with all sorts of stuff. There was a bookshelf pressed against the wall near the door, and a calendar hanging next to the desk.

What made it stand out from other nurse's offices, was how intricate everything was. It wasn't the same bleak white/gray color as all the others, wasn't cold and didn't have an unwelcoming vibe. Instead, it was warm and welcoming. There were streaks of gold and brown everywhere, with symbols painted carefully on the walls.

There was no one else in the room, he noticed.

Xehanort slowly managed to push himself out of bed. When he stood up, he began to feel the slightest bit disoriented. So to steady himself, Xehanort placed a hand against the closest wall and leaned against that.

He slowly walked forward. His legs shook as he did so, they felt like jelly almost. Just how long was he out exactly?

Xehanort pushed himself towards the door, using his surroundings to help him do so.

Just as he reached the door and was about to open it, the door flew open. Xehanort yelped in surprised and fell backwards, losing his grip on the wall.

"Oh!" exclaimed the person who opened the door. Xehanort looked up and saw a boy around his age. He had long black hair and silver-gray eyes. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry." he apologized, reaching his hand out for Xehanort to take. Xehanort grabbed his hand and was pulled up onto his feet. He stumbled a bit on his way up.

"I'm fine," Xehanort answered. "Somewhat, I guess. Woke up with a really bad Migraine."

The boy cringed. "Oof. I hate those." he said. "I think you should sit down, probably. I'm guessing you just woke up?"

Xehanort nodded. The boy guided him back over to the bed and sat him down. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his concern evident.

"Uh," Xehanort began. "Disoriented? I guess? I feel like I just got off of anesthesia." He shook his head, trying to regain composure. 

"That's understandable. You _were_ out for like, two days."

"Wait, I was?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, they found you passed out in the plaza." he paused, looking Xehanort over. "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

It took Xehanort a moment to process the question. This apparently caused the other boy to worry. "Oh, please don't tell me you have amnesia. That sucks more than a migraine."

Xehanort shook his head. "No! Just took me a sec to register what you said." he explained. "M'names Xehanort."

If the other boy thought his name was weird, he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he just smiled. "Cool! I'm Eraqus, by the way." _Eraqus_ introduced himself. "Probably should've said that earlier, heh."

"Nice to meet you." Xehanort said. "Uh, why are you even in here in the first place?" he didn't want to seem rude, but he was still curious.

Eraqus snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! Master Odin said it was my turn to check on you. Which is weird since it's supposed to be Baldr's turn, but he's sick so I guess it's not _that_ weird that he got skipped-" he stopped. "Oh, I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry." Eraqus laughed.

Xehanort didn't know any of the people Eraqus had just mentioned. Where exactly _was_ he? "Hey, uh, where am I?"

Eraqus looked puzzled. "The Nurse's office?"

"I figured that out already- I meant like, _where_ am I in the world right now?"

"You're on the Main island of Scala Ad Caelum!" When that didn't elicit a reaction from Xehanort, Eraqus began to mumble. "Oh no, maybe you _do_ have amnesia-"

"I can hear you. y'know." Xehanort said. "And no, I do not have amnesia. I'm positive of that."

Eraqus looked even more puzzled than before. "Than why wouldn't you know where you were? Unless..." His eyes lit up. "Are you from another world?" 

"Um-" Xehanort was unsure how to answer that question. "What exactly do you mean by _"other_ _world_ "?"

Eraqus didn't answer his question. In fact, it seemed like he didn't even hear it. "That's so cool! What's your world like? Is it cool? What kind of people live there? What kind of climate do you live in-?" he was asking questions a mile a minute. 

Xehanort raised his hands up in a gesture of trying to get Eraqus to calm down. "Woah now! I just woke up! Gimme a sec to process the questions, will ya?" 

Eraqus stopped. He laughed awkwardly. "Oh, oops." he said, a sorry smile on his face. "I just got really excited there. 'Never met someone from another world before."

"Yeah, me neither." Xehanort commented. "So this really is another world."

Eraqus nodded. "If you're telling the truth when you say you don't have amnesia, than yeah!" he said. 

Xehanort was speechless. Whatever that portal thing was, it worked. He was in another world. He could feel the excitement building up within him. God, he hoped he wasn't dreaming. A smile appeared on his face. Another world! He didn't ever think he would get this far. Ever.

Eraqus clapped his hands together, bringing Xehanort out of his thoughts. "I should probably get Master Odin, tell him you're awake." he said. "He's probably gonna have a lot of questions to ask you. Hell, _everyone's_ gonna have a lot of questions to ask." 

Xehanort rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, can't wait." he said sarcastically. Eraqus snorted.

"Boy am I glad I'm not gonna be you in like, an hour, probably." he said. "You're gonna be absolutely bombarded by questions."

"Yeah yeah, laugh at my misery." Xehanort joked. This made Eraqus laugh again. Xehanort chuckled as well.

Shaking his head, Eraqus walked over to the door and swung it open. "Hey so, you stay here alright? I'm gonna go get the Master and stuff." he pointed out to the hallway. 

"'kay." Xehanort said. "I'll try not to burn the place down or anything."

"Oh, you couldn't if you tried. This place is basically impervious to fire." Eraqus said, knocking on one of the walls as he did. 

"Really?" Xehanort asked. Eraqus nodded.

"Yeah, safety precautions and stuff like that." he explained briefly. "Anyway, I'm gonna leave now. You can like, try to get some more sleep while I'm gone. Don't know how ling that'll be, though." Eraqus finger-gunned at him as he walked out of the room. _Finger-gunned_. "See ya!"

"Uh, see ya." Xehanort said back. He didn't use finger-guns though.

Just as Eraqus had disappeared from sight, he popped his head back in the door. "Oh, and also. Xehanort?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to Scala Ad Caelum!"

**Author's Note:**

> Eraqus is such a mess I love him.  
> I'm @rosie-kairi on tumblr! Maybe come check me out? 😳


End file.
